


Let Us Fall Together

by cosmotronic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Mini Fic, Non-Explicit Sex, Tumblr dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotronic/pseuds/cosmotronic
Summary: She wants to, doesn't she? Stopping now would be cowardly.





	Let Us Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting bits and pieces of mini-fic from my tumblr. You know, just in case.
> 
> Early-days relationship here, first time feels.

 

She doesn’t know what it is, exactly, that makes her heart flutter.

She doesn’t know why her stomach seems to drop, but it feels just like the anticipation at the top of a rollercoaster before physics takes over and she plummets.

Waverly’s only ridden a rollercoaster once, and it was a rickety affair attached to a travelling circus, not very tall and not very fast, but still like nothing she ever felt before. She remembers the wind in her face and the exhilaration.

And the loss of control. That half-second of fear, where her body seemed apart from her mind and her heart leapt from her chest into her throat.

Her heart is in her throat, now.

And she doesn’t know why.

Because she’s already made her choice to ride this wild, wild ride. Hasn’t she?

“Wave?”

Nicole is looking at her, eyes soft and wide and patient.

She’s already made her choice and it should be easy to let go and let events carry her all the way into the unknown.

“Wave… we don’t have to-”

She silences Nicole with a quick shake of her head and a squeeze of her hand around long, strong, soft fingers. It might be a trip into the unknown for her and with no experience to guide her that is _scary_ , but she’s not alone.

“I want to.”

Stopping now would be _cowardly_.

Nicole nods and presses closer. Gentle, with kisses on her neck and hands carefully skimming over clothes. As though she can feel Waverly’s nervousness through the warm cotton barriers, taste Waverly’s hesitance on her hot skin.

She wills her body to relax and feels Nicole relax with her and then, a step change.

She gasps. The touch is firmer and the kisses more urgent and it’s pulling her gently onwards and upwards. The inevitability of what they are about to do, that stirs the excitement within her and she waits for the point of no return and she braces for the freefall and she kisses back with frantic fervour.

Nicole moans, and Waverly swallows the sound, her lover’s desire.

Stopping now would be _rude_.

She squeezes her eyes closed, lets sensation wash over her and about her. Blood in her ears, heart thumping, a painful cacophony.

She remembers the rollercoaster, the click clack of the chain pulling her slowly up to the top. How it had grated, that anxious ratchet a matched beat to her mounting nerves.

She remembers the press of the bar against her middle, solid metal at once a comfort and a trap.

And as she’s pulled inexorably onward, she remembers how badly she had wanted to get off.

But stopping now would be _impossible_.

“Look at me, Waverly.”

She flicks her eyes open, straight into eyes so darkened with lust it’s like she’s gazing right into the black unknown. The other side, the inevitability.

They are at the precipice. She rolls her hips, nudging them a little further over.

“ _Waverly_.”

“Nicole.”

It’s firmer, steadier than she expects. But Nicole answers her softly, whispering and shaky.

“Slow down. Please.”

Why? She already said that she wants this.

“It’s okay. I want you, Nicole. I want this.”

“I know, baby. I just need… a minute…”

Waverly jolts back to earth, to herself.

Nicole has ridden this ride before, over and over, a dozen times, a hundred times, maybe not quite a _thousand_ times, but still. She should be holding Waverly’s hand and guiding over her the top, holding her through the terrifying and exhilarating fall into bliss.

The idea that Nicole, her bold and brave Nicole, could be just as uncertain as she?

_Oh_.

She feels her blood slow to an easier flow and her heart settle back down in her chest and she softens beneath her lover. She could kiss the earth.

Nicole is rambling above her, red-faced.

“…I mean I do, I do want you Waves. I, uh-”

“Nicole?”

“I need you really _with_ me, Waverly.”

Yes. They’ll ride it together, later, another time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @cosmotronic87
> 
> Sadly, no nipples.


End file.
